Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical image processing apparatus, and a medical image processing method.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, various kinds of medical image capturing apparatus have been used, and medical images captured under radiographing conditions in accordance with given purposes have been used for diagnoses. For example, Johnson, Thorsen R C, et al., “Material differentiation by dual energy CT: initial experience”, European radiology 17.6 (2007): 1510-1517, discloses a technology including comparing computed tomography (CT) values of two data sets captured with different X-ray tube voltages and estimating an existence probability of iodine in each pixel to change a CT image to an iodine concentration map (iodine map). U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,532 discloses a technology including imaging by changing the lengths of time periods for acquiring signals to acquire an enhanced image by enhancing a specific component by using a longitudinal relaxation phenomenon and a transverse relaxation phenomenon.